


Mikael Who?

by reinadefuego



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Lisbeth stakes out a local cafe that Mikael frequents, and Mimmi tags along.Written for challenge #510 - "remainder" | challenge #504 - "spy" at femslash100.





	

Miriam sighed, drumming her fingers against the table as she waited for the waitress to bring out the _correct_ coffee. Lisbeth was sitting on the chair opposite wearing a straight blonde wig, a pair of real Manolo Blahnik's, and a repurposed Alexander Wang gown. The only reason she'd even agreed to this ridiculous plan was because she wanted coffee, and waiting for Lisbeth to bring back a bag from the local grocer would take too long.

 _I feel ridiculous,_ Lisbeth messaged via an encrypted connection on her phone.

_I like you as a blonde. I don't suppose you'd keep that outfit on until later?_

Lisbeth slid her Ray Bans down and glared at Mimmi over the top of them. Armansky had assigned her to investigate and build a file on a man named Mikael Blomkvist, so here they were. Most of what she'd found was old newspaper articles: nothing that wasn't already public knowledge. Gotgatan and Millennium Magazine's editorial office were just a few streets away. The cafe itself was one he frequented with his colleagues.

If she was to build this file on him, she needed to know everything from the day he was born until now. Who he was sleeping with, who wanted him dead — undoubtedly Wennerstrom himself — and what he did in his spare time.

Mimi gestured. _He's here._


End file.
